1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for selecting music, and more particularly, methods, devices, systems, and computer programs for selecting music for exercising.
2. Description of the Related Art
Runners and other athletes often listen to music while exercising. However, when the tempo of the music is different from the rhythm of the exercise, the music may be distracting and interfere with the ability to keep the desired exercise rhythm. The music available to a runner may not always match the desired pace of the runner, causing the runner to lose her rhythm or have a less satisfactory music-listening experience. For example, when the wrong song comes up with a beat or rhythm that is very different from the exercise rhythm, the athlete may wish to change the song to a song with a better tempo. If the runner desires to run at a fast face, the runner would want like to listen to music with a fast pace, to provide motivation for running fast.
In addition, when the wrong song comes up while running, the runner may decide to manually change the song, which sometimes means handling a small music player. This may cause the runner to lose concentration in the run, or sometimes drop the music player, resulting in damage to the music player and an interruption of the run.
Therefore, a system is desired that provides the right music for the right exercise routine. It is in this context that embodiments arise.